


The Game Plan

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You have a daughter. She just called Tom "daddy".





	The Game Plan

Tom stopped by your apartment around nine. He heard the Let It Go song, and when he entered, you were watching Frozen, but you and your three-year-old daughter were on the verge of falling asleep. When you heard the door open, you raised the bamboo stick you’d brought from your hike with Amy that morning.

“Ah,” you put the stick back on the floor. “It’s you.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” he replied, leaving the takeout Mexican food he’d bought for you two on the countertop.

You grinned, softly patting your daughter on the arm. “Hey, peanut. Say hi to Tom and then I’ll tuck you in.”

Amy lifted her head and her eyes opened wide when she saw Tom. “Tommy!”

She got out of the couch and ran to him, Tom catching her and lifting her up to hug her. She wrapped her little arms around his neck. “Hello, little one,” he greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How are you?”

“Tired. Mom made me go hiking with her this morning.”

You rolled your eyes. “Is that so?”

“We weren’t even half a mile in the mountains when she started begging me to go back.”

Tom chuckled. “It was a huge mountain! Like huuuuuge.”

Tom turned to you. “Has she been watching the news?”

Amy nodded. “And when the president says something stupid, we put a penny on the jar!”

Tom frowned and you showed him a jar on the centre table filled with pennies to almost a quarter of it. “It’s going to her college funding.”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh. “And as much as I’d love to hear about this jar, it’s past your bedtime, darling.”

“Yes, that is right.”

Amy sighed. “Fiiiiine.”

Tom and you were there to tuck her in, telling her jokes and stories as she covered herself from the cold with the blanket to her jaw and hugged her teddy bear.

When she was half asleep again, you kissed her on the forehead. “Good night, angel,” you whispered.

Tom imitated the act, saying instead, “Good night, darling.”

On your way out you held hands, and heard a soft whisper, “Bye mommy, bye daddy.”

Tom suppressed a gasp and faced your kid, eyes widened in shock. This was the first time, ever, that Amy had referred to him as her father.

You grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Now, standing by the door, Tom was almost hyperventilating.

“She… She called me…”

“I know.” You put your hands on his neck, looking into his blue, watered eyes. His reaction made tears brim in your eyes. “I know.”

He smiled widely, a sob in between and held you, caressing your hair. For a year, you two had been in a committed relationship with each other. For a year, Tom had been around your daughter, being her only father figure.

For a year, Tom didn’t know he’d been expecting it until it happened.

“Daddy…” He whispered.

And Tom carried you to the kitchen to eat, you laughing as his smile remained wide.

* * *

Tom was glowing for the weeks previous to his press tour. Seriously glowing. It surprised you he didn’t get a face cramp from smiling so much, and his eyes had a bewitching glow to them.

And then, after a year of not posting anything on his Twitter account, he posted a picture of the two of you with your daughter. You remember your mother took it, so it’s a bit blurred, but you were kissing while Amy stared in disgust.

On the tweet, it read:

**_To hoping these two stay in my life forever._ **

You weren’t one to use social media that much, so Tom was the one who showed you the tweet and the comments following it.

_**I live for dad Tom**_ , one read.  _ **Can I be adopted into this family? Thank you**_ , another fan had tweeted. Even Chris Evans retweeted:  _ **Man, you’re full of surprises! So happy for you.**_

Of course, Tom wouldn’t show you the bad tweets. He wasn’t interested in ignorant comments.

For the two weeks following to his press tour you danced around to current songs, ate takeout more times that you’d like to admit and watched The Game Plan every night.

Amy kept calling Tom “daddy”.

After Tom left for his tour, you and your daughter sat on the couch, staring at the TV, which was off.

“I miss dad,” Amy murmured.

“Yeah, peanut…” You kissed her on the head. “Me too, but he’ll be back before you notice. I promise you.”

So you stayed there, missing him.

* * *

You’d FaceTime him every night and bomb his cellphone with funny pictures and videos while he was doing interviews.

During his interview with Sebastian and Letitia, they asked him about you.

“You know, she’s a wonderful woman and Amy is a remarkable child, so… I’m very lucky to have them.”

“That was a huge surprise, man,” Sebastian commented.

“Yeah! I saw the picture and… pff, totally baffled,” Letitia said. “You two look lovely though.”

Tom smiled. “Right?”

Letitia shook her head. “This guy…”

When he had a chance to check his phone, he saw you sent a video, and the caption said:  _ **Who did it better?**_

The video were you and Amy, recently out of the shower, your daughter wrapped in a towel from head-to-toe and you in a bathrobe, singing to Girls Like You by Maroon 5, imitating a new viral video.

His heart melted, seeing you two lip-synching to the song.

He replied:  _ **Of course, you two.**_

Less than a minute later, you texted:  _ **We miss you… I miss you.**_

He texted back:  ** _I miss you, too. Just two more weeks._**

At least, he had funny videos and memories to keep him centred and motivated to get the job done, and get it done well, and that was enough for now.


End file.
